Los perdedores
by hudgens77
Summary: Un sueño solo puede ser compartido si ambos lo cumplen. Haru comenzaba a creer en un futuro donde Rin y él hacían lo que amaban juntos para siempre, pero todo se desmorona cuando Rin no califica para las Olimpiadas. One-shot, RinHaru.


**A/N:** _Desde hace tiempo tenía esta idea en la cabeza, de que aunque nuestros preciosos Rin y Haru comparten el mismo sueño, no significa que esté dado por sentado que ambos lo harán, así que me pregunté ¿qué pasaría si alguno no lo cumpliera? Y bueno, después de varias semanas sin inspiración al fin logré terminar este One-shot. Es algo largo, pero ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :) por favor comenten para saber qué les pareció! :D_

* * *

 **Los perdedores**

* * *

Haru pensaba que Rin y él eran cercanos. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, era de esperarse que su amistad se viera fortalecida.

Sin embargo, últimamente había algo más.

Desde que se había esclarecido que ambos seguirían el mismo camino, se habían vuelto aún más unidos. Tal vez no se veían tan seguido y estaban a kilómetros de distancia, pero Rin se sentía como alguien más cercano.

Y a Haru le gustaba eso.

Le gustaba entrenar, pensando en que pronto competiría con su rival favorito. Le gustaba encontrarse en países desconocidos, enfrentarse con él y posteriormente visitar los lugares turísticos juntos mientras se ponían al día. Había comenzado a emocionarse cada vez que revisaba su teléfono celular —el cual ya usaba más seguido, pero aún olvidaba de vez en cuando— y se encontraba con mensajes de Rin.

Y tal vez era su imaginación, pero poco a poco los límites de su amistad se iban difuminando más y más. No estaba seguro, pero los mensajes de Rin contenían una vibra inexplicable y hasta cierto grado, coqueta. Y algunas veces, Haru le contestaba en el mismo tono. Jugaban, se burlaban el uno del otro y se provocaban; mas había un cierto cariño en cada mensaje. Un cariño oculto, invisible, pero que se sentía de todas formas.

 **Rin M.:** Italia fue increible!

 **Rin M.:** Despues te paso las fotos. Aunque estoy seguro de que nisiquiera te interesan con eso de que muy apenas checas tu celular.

Cuando Haru vio el mensaje, sonrió. Sí, quizá no revisaba su teléfono tan seguido, pero poco a poco eso iba cambiando gracias a Rin.

 **Haru:** Oye, no me juzgues. Algunos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Rin contestó unos minutos después.

 **Rin M.:** Haru, te mande ese mensaje ayer...

 **Rin M.:** Bah, no importa. Te vere pronto, si?

 **Haru:** Eran las 2am Rin, que esperabas?

 **Haru:** Si. Y mas te vale entrenar duro porque no quiero verte llorando cuando pierdas otra vez.

 **Rin M.:** Hey! Fue una diferencia de un segundo, okay?! Y desde cuando quedar en 2o lugar es perder?!

 **Rin M.:** Ademas no estaba llorando! Era el agua de la alberca!

 **Haru:** Lo que tu digas, Rinrin. Solo espero verte en Catar en unas semanas.

 **Rin M.:** Y vaya que lo haras! Ignorare ese estupido apodo ya que estas a unas semanas de morder el polvo, Nanase ;)

 **Haru:** El que deberia prepararse es otro, Matsuoka

 **Rin M.:** Jaja. Sabes bien que yo siempre termino ganando, como cuando competimos por nuestras estaturas. Te recuerdo que soy 2cm mas alto que tu.

 **Rin M.:** Ya enserio, Haru... Estoy muy feliz de que hayamos llegado hasta aqui. Preolimpicos, aqui vamos! :) :) :)

Haru se sonrojó. Él también estaba feliz, tan feliz de que estuvieran cada vez más cerca de alcanzar su sueño juntos. Estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras, así que solo envió una carita sonriente.

 **Haru:** :)

 **Haru:** Te vere pronto, Rin.

 **Rin M.:** Omg, acabas de usar un emoji?!

Haru se sintió inmediatamente avergonzado.

 **Haru:** ...Makoto tomo mi telefono

 **Rin M.:** Y mierda que lo hizo!

 _Rin M. está escribiendo..._

Y hablando de Makoto, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el castaño hizo acto de presencia. Habían quedado de verse ahora que Haru había regresado para festejar su triunfo.

"¿Haru?"

Haru escuchó su voz desde la bañera. Maldita sea, ¡otra vez se le había hecho tarde por mensajear mientras se relajaba en su traje de baño!

Le echó un vistazo al teléfono por última vez, pero Rin solo había escrito su nombre. Haru frunció el ceño, ¿qué querría decirle?

Por supuesto que quería saber, pero tendría que esperar.

 **Rin M.:** Haru...

 **Haru:** Oye, tengo que irme. Makoto acaba de llegar

Rin no tardó en responder. A veces le sorprendía a Haru lo rápido que escribía.

 **Rin M.:** ...acabas de desmentir tu propia excusa

 **Rin M.:** Oh, bueno. Hablamos luego. Saludos a Makoto! :)

 **Haru:** Hasta pronto, Rin

Haru arrugó el ceño. Aquello se veía muy serio, incluso para él. Quería que Rin supiera que le gustaba hablar con él, así que terminó enviando otra carita feliz. De seguro Rin se burlaría otra vez...

 **Haru:** :)

 **Rin M.:** :) :) :)

O quizá no.

Las comisuras de los labios de Haru se elevaron. Podía imaginarse la enorme sonrisa idiota de Rin.

La puerta del baño se abrió en ese momento y Haru volteó de inmediato. Makoto le miró, primero perplejo al verle con el celular en las manos mientras yacía en la bañera... Y luego sonrió.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian, eh," dijo mientras se acercaba y estiraba su mano para ayudar a Haru. "Bienvenido a casa, Haru."

* * *

 _Haru está escribiendo..._

 **Haru:** Lo siento. Que ibas a decirme ayer?

Haru se quedó observando el aparato por un par de minutos. Rin casi siempre respondía de inmediato, pero esta no parecía ser la ocasión.

Haru suspiró y se paró del sillón, dispuesto a hacer los quehaceres de la casa ahora que Makoto se había ido. La habían pasado fuera todo el día anterior y después Makoto se había quedado a dormir. Se quedó incluso la mayor parte del día siguiente y se fue al atardecer, argumentando que tenía que terminar una tarea para el día siguiente.

Haru asumió que Rin no respondería de momento; pero justo cuando iba a dejar su celular recibió una respuesta.

 **Rin M.:** Haru, son las 4 de la mañana

Haru podía imaginarse el tono molesto y medio adormilado de Rin. A veces se le olvidaba la diferencia de horarios.

 **Haru:** Lo siento. Hablamos despues

 **Rin M.:** Deja de disculparte. Es raro. Y de todos modos, no era nada importante

 **Haru:** Oh, esta bien. Descansa Rin

 **Rin M.:** Igual tu.

Ahora sí. Haru dio su conversación por terminada, al menos hasta que vio que:

 _Rin M. está escribiendo..._

 **Rin M.:** Sabes que, Haru? Te lo dire. Solo queria agradecerte. Sin ti no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Gracias por creer en mi :)

Haru parpadeó y leyó el mensaje un par de veces antes de responder.

Se había quedado sin palabras.

Pasó saliva. ¿Acaso Rin no se daba cuenta de lo grandioso que era?

Haru siempre había admirado la forma en que perseguía sus sueños, así que era obvio que se sorprendiera de que Rin le atribuyera su éxito. En especial después de que el mismísimo Rin fuera quien le había mostrado su sueño.

 **Haru:** No tienes porque agradecerme. Tu fuiste quien me enseño por quien y para que nadaba.

 **Haru:** Gracias a ti, Rin. Por todo.

 **Haru:** Descansa.

Rin no respondió.

Haru supuso que se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Semanas de duro entrenamiento pasaron, aunque para Haru se sintió como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era hora. Acababa de bajar de su avión junto con su entrenador y, unos pocos días más tarde estaría participando en los Preolímpicos.

Desactivó el "Modo Avión" de su teléfono celular y esperó a que los mensajes que le hubiesen mandado durante ese tiempo llegaran. Le avisó a sus padres y a Makoto que ya había llegado y que todo estaba bien; y agradeció a Nagisa, Gou y Rei por sus buenos deseos.

Después vio el mensaje de Rin. Lo había mandado hacía un par de horas.

 **Rin M.:** Buen viaje!

Haru respondió.

 **Haru:** Acabo de ver esto, lo siento. Que tal estuvo tu vuelo?

No hubo contestación hasta varias horas después, cuando Haru ya se encontraba tranquilamente en su hotel.

 **Rin M.:** Creo que es mi turno de disculparme, jaja. No tenia señal y mi vuelo se retraso horriblemente, acabo de llegar :(

 **Haru:** Esta bien. Quieres que nos veamos mañana?

 **Rin M.:** Yo si, pero creo que mi entrenador tiene otros planes. Lo siento Haru :(

 **Rin M.:** En verdad queria verte.

El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco. Se sentía extrañamente feliz al saber que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero un poco triste porque no vería a Rin hasta después. No obstante, no quería hacerlo sentir mal al respecto.

 **Haru:** No te preocupes. Nos veremos en la competencia, entonces.

Haru frunció el ceño. Algo faltaba, y esta vez no era un estúpido _emoji_ de una carita feliz.

Se puso nervioso al escribir el mensaje, pero lo envió de todas formas.

 **Haru:** Yo tambien queria verte.

Rin no tardó en responder.

 **Rin M.:** :) :) :) ;) ;) ;)

Haru rio, sintiéndose ligero y alegre. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta.

 _¿Es así como se siente gustar de alguien?_

* * *

Su entrenador le aconsejó que debía relajarse el día antes de la competencia, pero Haru no podía y no estaba seguro de por qué. Nadar jamás lo había puesto así. Era la competencia, y vaya que Haru había cambiado porque a diferencia de antes, ahora sí que le importaban sus resultados. Quería llegar a las Olimpiadas con Rin, quería cumplir su sueño...

Y quizá no era tan malo preocuparse, si eso significaba que tenía algo que esperar.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba ansioso.

Por si fuera poco, antes de irse a dormir recibió un mensaje de Rin y pudo adivinar que no estaba solo en su inquietud.

 **Rin M.:** Mañana...

 **Haru:** Lo se. No estes nervioso.

 **Rin M.:** Hey! Quien dijo que lo estaba?!

Haru puso los ojos en blanco.

 **Haru:** Te conozco, Rin...

 **Haru:** Vamos a lograrlo, asi que no tienes porque estar nervioso.

 **Rin M.:** Me sorprende que seas positivo, pero... Gracias Haru. En verdad necesitaba esto.

Haru esbozó una sonrisa. Le agradaba poder hacer feliz a Rin.

 **Haru:** :)

 **Rin M.:** Sabes, cuando envias esa carita me emociono porque siento que en verdad te hice sonreir, al menos un poco :)

 **Rin M.:** Buenas noches, Haru. Demoslo todo mañana.

Haru se ruborizó y volvió a sonreír. Rin ya estaba aprendiendo a leerlo casi tan bien como Makoto lo hacía. Y parecía que era mutuo, porque Haru podía imaginarse las expresiones de Rin cuando leía sus mensajes, y sabía cómo reaccionaría con ciertas frases que él utilizara, o con ciertos detalles como...

 **Haru:** :)

 **Rin M.:** Jajaja. Eres un tonto :P

 **Haru:** :)

 **Rin M.:** :) ;)

Haru pensó que la conversación terminaría ahí, pero recibió otro mensaje antes de dormir.

 **Rin M.:** Y tu, tu tampoco estes nervioso si? Se el mismo rarito hidrofilico y lo lograras como siempre lo haces!

 **Haru:** Hey!

 **Rin M.:** :)

Vaya que sí.

Rin estaba aprendiendo a descifrarlo bastante bien.

* * *

Haru trataba de disimularlo, pero era evidente que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Inclusive su entrenador se percató de ello; después de tantas horas de duras prácticas ya estaba comenzando a interpretar los casi imperceptibles cambios en Haruka según su humor. Y es que no ayudaba el pensar que pronto volvería a encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo, aunque aquella era una clase distinta de nerviosismo.

Los vestidores estaban llenos, como era de esperarse. Haru ignoró el ambiente de chicos ansiosos yendo de un lado para otro mientras buscaba con la mirada a Rin. Un vistazo de rojo capturó su atención y se encontró con los ojos de su viejo amigo.

"¡Haru!" exclamó Rin cuando lo vio. Haru no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se fundieron en un abrazo cálido que desgraciadamente terminó muy pronto para su gusto.

"¿Listo?" inquirió Rin. La agitación de Haru se disolvió con la sonrisa de Rin. Se sintió seguro y motivado de repente: cuando nadaba con Rin, recordaba que lo importante era divertirse. Todo eso de la fama y el estatus no eran más que un valor añadido, pero no era lo esencial. Lo esencial era hacer lo que amabas, con la persona a la que...

"Claro que sí. ¿Y tú, Matsuoka? Espero que no llores cuando te quedes atrás."

Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Eso nunca, Nanase. El que va a quedarse atrás es otro."

Haru después pensó con cierta amargura que tal vez, hubiera sido mejor que así fuera.

* * *

Rin tenía ciertos hábitos antes de nadar; como el estúpido tirón que siempre le daba a sus goggles al acomodarlos —Haru aún se preguntaba si no le dolía— o la estúpida sonrisa competitiva que siempre le dedicaba antes de empezar así estuviera del otro lado de la piscina. La estúpida sonrisa competitiva que lo motivaba y causaba que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran en un gesto similar, aunque Haru jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Y luego, ambos voltearían al frente, concentrados, y saltarían cuando el silbido largo lo indicase...

Todo pasó como debía pasar.

Si tan solo los resultados también hubieran sido así.

* * *

Era como si fueran pequeños de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre era Haru el que terminaba perseguiendo a Rin?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que herirlo?

Excepto que esta vez, no estaba solo. El entrenador de Rin también iba tras él, ambos gritando su nombre con la esperanza de que el pelirrojo se detuviera. Tan dramático, pero es que pocos comprenderían la historia con la que Rin cargaba y la lucha tan difícil que había enfrentado para recuperar su confianza. Le había tomado años restaurarla, y en solo un par de segundos todo se iba al carajo.

Rin se detuvo en los vestidores, sacó sus cosas y se dispuso a cambiarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Los demás debían estar duchándose —Rin se había saltado ese paso— o festejando con sus entrenadores, hablando de las cosas por venir; así que los vestidores estaban prácticamente vacíos a excepción de dos chicos que se marcharon cuando Rin y compañía llegaron. Cuando pasaron por la salida, Haru se percató que uno de ellos estaba llorando.

Rin comenzó a tararear y Haru sintió los vellos erizársele. Él sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era contenerse.

"Rin—"

"Rin, necesitamos hablar," dijo su reclutador en un japonés un poco extraño. Cuando Rin levantó la vista y se encontró con los rostros preocupados de ambos hombres, su mirada era gélida.

"No hay nada que decir," indicó. Y de pronto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; pero es tan falsa y hostil que dolía de solo verla...

"Felicidades, Haru."

"¡Rin!" Haru exclamó. Se aproximó torpemente hacia él. "Rin, yo—"

Viéndolo más de cerca, Haru ya podía contemplar las lágrimas que Rin estaba intentando contener.

"Rin," murmuró, levantando instintivamente su mano a fin de recoger la tristeza de su rostro. Pero Rin se dio la media vuelta.

Desde el umbral, el entrenador del pelirrojo observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

"Me gustaría estar solo un momento," pidió Rin. Haru intentó protestar, cuando...

"Está bien," dijo el entrenador. Haru lo miró como si lo hubiera traicionado e intentó insistir, mas Rin intervino de nuevo.

"Haru, por favor. Solo quiero un momento a solas, ¿sí?"

Su voz sonaba tan quebrada y suplicante que Haru no pudo hacer nada más. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que podía confiar en él y que esto era solo un pequeño tropiezo, pero nada salía de su boca. Y de cualquier manera, Rin probablemente no lo escucharía en ese estado.

"Está bien," aceptó con renuencia. Alzó la mano con la intención de darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de irse, pero se retractó.

"Anda, chico, vamos. Tu entrenador de seguro debe estar buscándote y ni se diga de la prensa..."

Haru no lo escuchó. Se suponía que debía estar feliz, pero solo podía pensar en Rin.

Cuando Rin se supo solo en el lugar, permitió que sus rodillas cedieran y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, llorando a lágrima viva.

* * *

Apenas Haru se desocupó y fue a buscar a Rin, mas ya no estaba. Su entrenador le aconsejó ir a descansar al hotel, después de todo había sido un día muy ajetreado.

Al percatarse de que no había nada más que hacer, Haru aceptó no muy convencido. Pero nada le impidió telefonear a Rin una vez que ya estaba en su habitación del hotel.

"¿Bueno?" contestó Rin después de un par de tonos.

"Rin," Haru respiró. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá debía haber preparado algo qué decir. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," dijo Rin antes de soltar un gran suspiro. "Haru, ¿quieres ir a cenar?"

Haru se sorprendió por la invitación, mas no pudo decir que no. Cualquier oportunidad para ver a Rin siempre causaba que su corazón se acelerara. Al principio Haru había pensado que era un sentimiento molesto, pero poco a poco lo iba aceptando.

Haru fue al hotel de Rin y le avisó cuando ya estaba ahí. Rin bajó entonces y cenaron en el restaurante.

Fue una cena silenciosa, durante la cual Rin se la pasó evitando la mirada de Haruka con expresión taciturna, y Haru trataba de pensar en la manera más adecuada para hablar con Rin. Se veía tan triste intentando actuar feliz, preguntándole a Haru si le gustaba la comida de vez en cuando. Eventualmente Haru se cansó y, aunque estaba tan nervioso que sentía que vomitaría todo lo que acababa de comer, supo que no podía evitar más el tema.

Pasó saliva e intentó controlar su voz.

"Rin. Tenemos que hablar."

Rin lo miró fijamente por un momento. Estaba serio y sus ojos eran oscuros e indescifrables.

A Haru se le puso la piel de gallina.

Rin exhaló y miró hacia abajo.

"Después, Haru."

Haru movió la cabeza frenéticamente.

"No. No puede ser después—"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me esforcé," soltó Rin. Lo más extraño es que Haruka se estaba preparando mentalmente para sentir su furia todo ese tiempo, pero esa furia no estaba ahí. "Me esforcé como nunca antes, me esforcé más que en Australia. Y aun así no sirvió de nada. Nunca sirve de nada," resolló con expresión compungida y voz muerta. "Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente talentoso."

Haru tomó la muñeca del brazo de Rin que yacía sobre la mesa, desesperado.

"Eso no es cierto. L-la próxima vez..."

"Cambié mi vuelo para mañana," lo interrumpió. "Iré a casa unos días, me tranquilizaré y pensaré las cosas."

Haru abrió los ojos como platos. No, definitivamente no quería que Rin se fuera. Las cosas no habían salido bien las veces anteriores que se había ido. No obstante, esta vez lo que sorprendía a Haru era que Rin no estaba enojado. O si lo estaba, era claro que no era con él —y el hecho de que no había rechazado su contacto ni negado la posibilidad de una próxima vez eran señales de eso. Así que tal vez, solo tal vez sería sí mejor que Rin se tomara un descanso.

"Está bien," terminó aceptando Haru. Respiró hondo y añadió:

"Rin, estoy orgulloso de ti. Mucho."

Las facciones de Rin se enternecieron. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, dándole un cariñoso apretón que causó que las mejillas de Haru se tornaran rosadas.

"Gracias, Haru. Significa mucho para mí," sus ojos se llenaron de agua y un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios. Deshizo su agarre para tomar la servilleta y cubrirse la boca con fin de no llorar. Posteriormente negó con la cabeza. "Oh por Dios, esta debería ser tu noche. Lamento estar acaparando toda la atención..."

"Para nada, esto es más importante," Haru le aseguró con un esbozo de sonrisa triste. No le gustaba ver a Rin así, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, había algo que Haru tenía que aclarar.

"Rin... ¿No me odias, verdad?"

A juzgar por su expresión, esa pregunta sin duda pilló a Rin con la guardia baja. Pero entonces sonrió con ternura, como si Haru fuera la cosa más preciosa que jamás había visto.

"Como si eso fuera posible. Jamás podría odiarte, Haru. Y por cierto..." susurró dulcemente; "yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sigue adelante, ¿sí? Aunque no esté contigo."

 _Aunque no esté contigo._

 _Aunque no esté contigo._

Esas palabras dolían más de lo que a Haru le gustaría admitir. Empero, si la situación fuera al revés, a él tampoco le gustaría que Rin se detuviera por él.

Asintió.

"Lo haré. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto mañana?"

"No," Rin contestó con firmeza. "Solo me será más difícil irme. Además, debes descansar bien y relajarte. Lo mereces."

 _Ouch_.

El rechazo de Rin... dolía.

"No es molest—"

"En serio, no te preocupes por mí," dijo Rin. Pareció notar la preocupación escrita en sus ojos, porque añadió: "Ya no somos niños, Haru. Las cosas son diferentes ahora."

Sí, Haru lo sabía. Por supuesto que podía notar la diferencia en Rin. Pero Rin siempre había sido algo impredecible; y eso estaba bien, era parte de su encanto. Aun así, Haru no le gustaba pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo si lo dejaba ir una vez más.

Pero tenía que confiar en él, ¿no?

Ya no eran niños.

Rin volvió a tomar su mano.

"No estés triste, ¿sí?"

Haru no pudo responder. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, aunque más bien terminó pareciendo una mueca.

* * *

Rin se fue al siguiente día. Haru recibió un mensaje donde le decía que todo estaba bien. Le respondió diciéndole que era bueno que hubiese llegado y que no se presionara.

Rin no contestó.

Pocos días después, Haru regresó a Tokio. Y durante el vuelo no hizo otra cosa más que pensar.

¿En verdad había hecho bien al dejar ir a Rin así?

Sí, ya no eran niños. Pero incluso los hombres adultos necesitaban que alguien los consolara de vez en cuando.

Y mientras volaba, le quedó claro que había cometido un error. No quería imaginarse a Rin en las noches, solo, sufriendo y sin nadie ahí para él. Sin un hombro en el cual llorar.

(Claro, tenía a su familia, pero Rin tendía a cerrarse para que no se preocuparan por él).

No podía hacerlo.

No podía dejarlo.

Había cometido un error, pero podía enmendarlo.

Solo necesitaba a alguien que le diera el valor para animarse a hacerlo.

Cuando su mejor amigo le abrió la puerta de su departamento, lució bastante sorprendido de verle ahí.

"¡Haru!" exclamó Makoto, abrazándolo e invitándolo dentro. "Muchas felicidades. No sabía que venías, o hubiera preparado algo..."

"No te preocupes por eso. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va la Universidad?"

"Bastante bien, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal la competencia?" Cuando Haru desvió la mirada, Makoto sintió preocupación. "¿Haru?"

"Rin no calificó."

Makoto torció los labios. Desde un principio estaba preparado para que Haru lo mencionara, pero de cualquier manera no lo hacía menos triste.

"Lo sé," exhaló. "Todos lo sabemos."

Haru asintió.

"Makoto, necesito que me acompañes a Iwatobi."

"¿Eeeehhh?"

Haru sintió el calor subirle al rostro al escuchar la impresión de Makoto ante su peculiar petición.

"Rin dijo que regresaría a casa a pensar un poco, y después me di cuenta que... creo que debí seguirlo..." farfulló, sonrojándose aún más y apretando los labios.

"Ay..." cuando Haru levantó la vista, no esperaba encontrarse con el semblante pesaroso de Makoto porque él siempre estaba disponible para Haru. "Haru, me encantaría ayudar, pero no puedo ir ahora. De hecho, estaba por salir antes de que llegaras."

Haru arrugó el ceño.

Makoto, ¿negándole un favor a alguien?

¿A _él_?

Pues vaya que tenía que ser algo importante.

"¿A dónde ibas?" inquirió.

"Al hospital. Recién operaron a Sousuke de su hombro."

"¿Sousuke? ¿Yamazaki Sousuke?" Haru preguntó por impulso. Makoto asintió. "¿Y Rin sabe algo?"

Makoto volvió a asentir.

"Sí. Aunque Sousuke estaba algo molesto ayer porque ni siquiera le ha mandado un mensaje o algo así."

Haru se molestó. Sí, tal vez no tenía la mejor relación con Sousuke —aunque después de esa pelea con pistolas de agua ya no estaban precisamente en malos términos— pero le hubiera gustado que le hubieran avisado al respecto. Más aún, le había tomado por sorpresa que tanto Rin como Makoto lo supieran y ninguno hubiese hablado de eso antes, aunque supuso que era entendible de Rin con tantas cosas que traía en la cabeza. Pero, ¿Makoto? Quizás ya no se veían tan seguido como antes —a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad— mas seguían siendo mejores amigos. Era inaceptable que Makoto no le contara sus cosas.

Además, ¿desde cuándo era tan cercano con Sousuke?

Haru sabía que se habían vuelto buenos amigos debido a que coincidieron en la misma Universidad, pero jamás se habría imaginado que fuese tan importante para Makoto. Casi como si fuera su novio o algo parecido...

Haru abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Cuándo fue la operación?" preguntó altanero. Makoto comprendió en ese momento que Haru había atado cabos al verle preocupado y ojeroso. "Fue ayer, ¿verdad?" lo miró de pies a cabeza; "Incluso te quedaste toda la noche en el hospital..."

Makoto pasó saliva.

"Tal vez."

"¿Por qué?"

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué te quedaste con Sousuke, Makoto?"

Makoto se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

"Bueno, estaba solo y me imaginé que él debía sentirse igual con la ausencia de ustedes dos, así que quería apoyarlo... Es un buen amigo, nos hemos juntado mucho desde que estamos en la misma Universidad."

 _Bastante, eso es evidente._

"Eso lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿desde cuándo estás saliendo con él?"

Si las acciones de Makoto no hablaban por sí mismas, su sonrojo sí que lo hizo.

"¡Haru!"

"¡Es cierto!" Haru confirmó, entre molesto y herido. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Makoto evitó su mirada.

"Es difícil," dijo serio. "Han pasado muchas cosas desde que no nos vemos tan seguido, Haru."

"No puedo creerlo," Haru espetó, y salió indignado dando un portazo.

"¡Haru!"

* * *

Haru asumió que Sousuke estaría en el hospital más cercano, y para su suerte no se equivocó.

Sousuke estaba viendo televisión distraídamente y volteó cuando lo escuchó llegar. Enarcó las cejas.

"Haru. Hola, y felicidades."

"¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con Makoto?"

Sousuke sonrió con sorna.

"Directo, eh."

"¡Sousuke!" espetó Haru. "¡¿Por qué ninguno me había dicho?!"

"Yo le dije a Makoto que te dijera después de que le conté a Rin, pero él dijo que sería mejor esperar a que pasaran los Preolímpicos."

Haru se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado.

"No puedo creerlo."

"Lo hizo por tu bien. Makoto está demasiado preocupado por ti todo el tiempo, créeme," justificó. "Entiendo... tienes derecho a estar enojado con él, pero deberías pensar en todo lo que ha hecho por ti."

"Puedo cuidarme solo," masculló Haruka, enfurruñado. Sousuke no respondió y Haru suspiró, cambiando el tema. "¿Cómo está tu hombro?"

Sousuke evitó su mirada.

"¿Sousuke?"

"...No voy a volver a nadar."

"¡¿Eh?!"

Cuando Sousuke volvió a verlo, ya no había luz en su mirada.

"Desde antes de someterme a la operación me habían advertido que había un 50% de probabilidad de que las cosas no salieran bien. Las articulaciones siempre son complicadas, y después de una lesión o una cirugía es probable que jamás se recupere la movilidad inicial," hizo una pausa. "Pero aun así lo hice, ¿sabes por qué? Porque quería nadar con Rin. Se lo había prometido, y me enseñó tantas cosas en nuestro último año en Samezuka que yo quería seguirlo," sus facciones se crisparon por el dolor cuando finalizó:

"Pero no salió bien."

"¿Rin lo sabe?" Haruka cuestionó, sinceramente preocupado.

"No. No podría decírselo, y menos después de lo que pasó en los Preolímpicos. Además, se la ha pasado ignorándome. Supongo que se le olvidó," volvió a hacer una mueca burlona, aunque esta vez contenía una cierta crueldad. "Es casi tan egoísta como tú."

"¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy egoísta!" reclamó Haru. Sousuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con él, asegurándote de que esté bien. Pero en lugar de eso estás aquí, recriminándole a tu mejor amigo cuando al fin encontró un poco de calma," Sousuke apretó las sábanas de su cama con rencor. "Makoto estaba aterrado cuando llegó a Tokio, ¿sabías? Era la primera vez que debía ser completamente independiente, y se sentía triste y solo. Y yo me sentía igual. Algunas personas no pueden aspirar a la grandeza como tú o Rin, ¿sabes? Y debemos conformarnos con una vida normal, tratando de averiguar quién rayos somos mientras los vemos triunfar. Y nos alegra cuando eso pasa, pero igual duele, ¿sabes?"

Haru no sabía qué decir. Pareciera como si el fortachón de Sousuke fuera a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento. Y no es que Haru lo juzgara, porque él bien sabía que los hombres también lloraban. Pero eso no le quitaba lo incómodo a la situación, más ahora cuando Haru se sentía algo culpable de su sufrimiento.

Sousuke emitió un sonido extraño y Haru extendió su mano sin pensarlo, pero al final se quedó congelado cuando el grandulón respiró profundamente para calmarse y volvió a hablar.

"En serio creo que deberías ir con Rin," le dijo ya más compuesto. "Va a estar mejor si estás con él. No entiendo por qué, pero te adora."

Haru dejó su mano caer. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía una profunda compasión por Sousuke.

"A eso iba, de hecho," informó. "Pero primero tenía que pasar a verte de su parte."

"Hm," Sousuke meditó. "Pues ya lo hiciste. Ahora ve con él. Y Haru... Por favor no le digas que ya no puedo nadar."

Haru negó con la cabeza.

"No, eso te corresponde a ti. Mejórate pronto, y cuida bien a Makoto mientras no estoy."

Sousuke esbozó una sonrisa.

"Puedes contar con eso. Mándale mis saludos a Rin."

Haru asintió y salió de la habitación. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, se encontró con un apresurado Makoto.

Al verlo, este comenzó a justificarse, pero fue silenciado cuando Haru lo abrazó con cariño. Perplejo, Makoto devolvió el abrazo.

"Te quiero, Makoto," murmuró Haru. "Eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo."

Makoto estaba profundamente conmovido.

"Y tú el mío, Haru. También te quiero."

Se separaron. Haru asintió y Makoto supo que se iría. Le sonrió para animarlo y lo observó marcharse.

Después fue con Sousuke.

* * *

Haru tomó el tren y llegó a Iwatobi después de un rato. No perdió tiempo en ir a su casa primero —ya había desperdiciado varios días en los que Rin se debía estar sintiendo terrible— y fue directamente a la residencia Matsuoka. Fue Gou quien abrió, asombrada al no esperarlo.

"Hola, Kou," saludó el pelinegro.

"¡Haru! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Eh? ¡¿Haru-chan está aquí?!" se escuchó al fondo. Nagisa salió a verlo y no lo pensó dos veces para abrazarlo. "¡Haru-chaaaaaan! ¡Estuviste genial en TV!"

"Hola, Nagisa," saludó Haru mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Rei emergió tras Nagisa y se les unió cariñosamente.

"Haruka-senpai, ¡muchas felicidades!"

"Ah, gracias, Rei."

Por último, Gou también los abrazó.

"Eres un gran orgullo para todos nosotros, Haru," dijo, ya superada su sorpresa. Rompieron el contacto en medio de sonrisas, aunque Haru comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por la ausencia de Rin.

"Gracias, Kou. Umm, ¿dónde está Rin?"

Gou ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Mi hermano? No ha venido aquí desde que empezó a entrenar para los Preolímpicos, ¿por qué?"

La joven supo que algo terrible estaba pasando cuando vio a Haru palidecer.

"P-pero... Él había dicho que vendría a casa."

* * *

Dolía recordar la expresión de Gou cuando Nagisa expresó lo que nadie se atrevía a decir.

 _"¿...Tal vez se refería a Australia?"_

Nagisa lo había dicho sin pensar. Por supuesto que no quería hacer llorar a Gou, pero era posible que tuviera razón. Rin nunca había definido un destino concreto, y Haru solo había asumido que hablaba de Iwatobi. Pero aunque ahí estuviera su familia, Rin ahora residía en Australia.

Y Haru tenía que llegar a él.

Al menos ya no era tan malo con el inglés como solía serlo. A veces le costaba entender, pero al menos podía mantener una conversación básica. Sabía lo suficiente como para salvar su trasero.

Haru sabía que Rin vivía solo en un departamento cuya dirección Gou le había dado, pidiéndole desesperadamente que buscara a su hermano y le recordara que todos sus amigos y familiares estaban ahí para él.

Pero cuando Haru llegó, no había nadie en el departamento.

Después de tocar y esperar un buen rato, Haru fue con el casero. Este le informó que Rin había regresado, mas pronto se había marchado de nuevo.

Haru se sintió desfallecer. Intentó sacarle si Rin había mencionado a donde iría, mas no lo consiguió. Rin no lo había dicho.

Entró en pánico.

Lo único que recordaba era que una sensación terrible había llenado su pecho y estómago, y sus rodillas cedieron. De pronto, el lugar se sentía demasiado pequeño y con tan poco aire que le costaba respirar...

¿Dónde estaba Rin?

Podía estar donde quisiera. El mundo era tan vasto y extenso que Haru tal vez jamás lo encontraría, pero lo que más le dolía era, ¿por qué le había mentido?

Casa. Él había dicho que iría a casa.

Para Haru, "casa" era donde quiera que estuvieran sus seres queridos. Iwatobi, Tokio, donde quiera que viajara mientras existiera la promesa de que se encontraría con Rin. Pero el espíritu de Rin era tan _libre_ que tal vez jamás habría alguien tan importante para él, al grado de llamarle "casa".

Y eso le dolía.

Poco a poco, Haru recobró el sentido de la realidad. Su respiración se serenó y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo y respirando en una bolsa de papel que el casero —que lo miraba con gran preocupación— le había dado.

Cuando se hubo serenado lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie, se sintió invadido por una terrible vergüenza. Hizo una reverencia y dio las gracias como era costumbre en su país, y después salió corriendo y llamó a Gou para pedirle la dirección de Russel y Lori.

Todavía tenía esperanzas.

* * *

"¡Pero si eres Haruka! ¡El amigo de Rin!" había dicho la mujer rubia en su perfecto inglés al abrirle.

"Hola, Lori. Tiempo sin vernos," respondió Haru en el mismo idioma. A veces Rin se había burlado de su pronunciación, argumentando que su acento era bastante notorio. Haru entonces le restregaba que afortunadamente al menos la gente no batallaba mucho en entenderle.

Todo parecía tan distante.

Lori le comentó que Russell no llegaría hasta más tarde puesto que estaba trabajando, y le preguntó si podía ofrecerle algo de beber. Haru le pidió agua simple, deseando poder saltarse toda esa parte de la cortesía básica y la charla usual, aunque sabía que no sería educado. Mas entonces Lori le hizo todo más fácil cuando le entregó el vaso, mirándolo con consternación casi maternal.

"Haruka, ¿pasó algo?"

Haru sintió ganas de gritar. Bebió un sorbo de agua, pero eso no cambió el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

"Pues... La verdad, vine a preguntarte si sabías algo de Rin."

Lori enarcó las cejas.

"¿Viajaste hasta acá solo para saber de Rin?"

Haru tosió, apenado.

 _Debo lucir como un tonto._

"Sí, bueno... Es que desde los Preolímpicos, Rin ha estado algo desconectado..."

Cuando dijo eso, Haru vislumbró tristeza en el rostro de Lori.

"Y que lo digas. Pobre chico, siempre ha sido tan sensible. Estuvo unos días aquí, se veía tan desanimado. Russell y yo intentamos decirle que solo era un tropiezo y que debería estar orgulloso de lo lejos que ha llegado, pero es que a veces puede ser un poquito testarudo... Aunque creo que jugar con Winnie lo animó aunque fuera un poco. Oh, lo siento, ¿hablé muy rápido?" finalizó, recordando que Haru todavía era un principiante con el inglés. Haru asintió, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzado. Apenas y había entendido unas cuantas oraciones y distinguido un par de nombres.

"Un poco," admitió. Miró a su alrededor con ansiedad. "¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Salió? ¿Fue con su entrenador?"

"Oh, ¿no te dijo?" Lori preguntó extrañada. "Se fue a Japón esta mañana. Dijo que iría a casa. Por eso me sorprendió tu visita."

Haru quería llorar.

"No... No me dijo."

"Estará bien... Van a estar bien," la mujer dijo en tono dulce, intentando tranquilizarlo. Y Haru lo apreciaba, pero pareció tener el efecto contrario.

"Necesito ir a Japón," soltó. "Necesito hablar con él y asegurarme de que esté bien."

Lori posó una mano sobre su hombro.

"Rin estará bien, Haru. Tal vez no lo parezca por lo sensible que es, pero es un chico fuerte. Aunque, si te hace sentir mejor... Cuando Russell llegue del trabajo podemos llevarte al aeropuerto y comprar el primer vuelo a Japón. Si es mañana, puedes pasar la noche aquí. Nos encantará tenerte."

Los ojos de Haru brillaron. Cada vez, el nudo en su garganta se hacía más fuerte. Se inclinó hacia el frente respetuosamente.

"Gracias. Muchas gracias," dijo con la voz ligeramente quebrada, primero en inglés y luego en japonés. Cuando volvió a mirar a Lori a los ojos, esta le sonrió. Algo en su sonrisa le recordaba a Makoto, Haru pensó.

"Eres un niño encantador. Ya veo por qué Rin nunca para de hablar de ti."

* * *

Lori y Russell cumplieron su promesa con gusto. Haru estaba realmente agradecido de que incluso le habían comprado el boleto de vuelta, y no le permitieron pagárselos.

Vaya que eran buenas personas, y vaya que querían a Rin. Tampoco era sorpresa que el pelirrojo los quisiera tanto.

Después de despedirse de ellos, Haru llamó a Gou para informarle de lo que le habían contado. Era poco decir que estaba alterada al enterarse, aunque Haru no la culpaba. Él mismo había sufrido un ataque de pánico.

"¡¿A qué te refieres con que mi hermano no está allá?!"

Haru trató de mantenerse en calma.

"Ya te lo expliqué. Ya estoy en el aeropuerto, ¿no han sabido nada de Rin?"

"¡Nada!" chilló Gou. "¿Estás seguro de que regresó a Japón?"

"Eso es lo que me dijeron. Además, ¿a dónde más iría?" Haru se sintió terrible cuando escuchó el leve llanto de Gou y, en el fondo, las voces de Nagisa y Rei intentando consolarla. Él mismo quería ayudar, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer salvo decir: "Kou, no llores."

"No sé qué hacer..." se desahogó la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea. Dijo algo más, pero Haru no escuchó porque entonces resonó el anuncio de su vuelo en todo el aeropuerto.

"Tengo que abordar," la interrumpió con suavidad. "Estaré allá en unas horas y pensaremos en algo. Tranquila."

Gou sorbió la nariz.

"Sí, sí. Gracias, Haru."

Haru colgó. En unas horas estaría en Tokio y de ahí regresaría a Iwatobi, esperando que para ese entonces hubiera noticias.

* * *

Aunque Haru intentara distraerse, Rin estaba en todos lados. En las películas del avión — _'Ese chico tiene el pelo rojo como Rin, esa chica habla inglés como él y... ¡¿Por qué diablos tienen que ser un romance?! Rin ama los romances,'_ — en las canciones — _'A Rin le gusta esa canción, Rin odia esta banda,'_ —; incluso en la forma de las nubes.

Incluso en los sueños de Haru, cuando el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido.

* * *

A Haru lo despertó el señor que se sentaba a su lado, avisándole que ya iban a aterrizar. Haru le agradeció y se desperezó.

Una vez ya en el aeropuerto y después de recoger su equipaje, Haru sacó su teléfono celular para revisar sus mensajes y notificarles a sus amigos de su llegada. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerlo, porque justo en ese momento entró una llamada de Nagisa y Haru contestó.

"¿Bueno? ¿Nagisa?"

Nagisa sonaba más impaciente que de costumbre. "Haru-chan, ¡¿dónde estás?! Oh... Espera, ¡te veo! Chicos, ¡ahí está!"

Lo que menos se esperaba Haru era encontrarse con Nagisa, Gou y Rei entre la multitud, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque Nagisa cortó la llamada y corrió hacia él gritando:

"¡HARU-CHAAAN! ¡RIN-CHAN! ¡RIN-CHAN ESTÁ EN TOKIO!"

* * *

En el camino a la Universidad de Sousuke y Makoto, Nagisa tuvo la oportunidad para explicarle a Haru todo lo que había pasado en esas horas de vuelo. Aparentemente Sousuke había sido dado de alta y Makoto lo había acompañado a su dormitorio en la Universidad, y fue ahí donde accidentalmente se encontraron con Rin y este no había estado precisamente feliz de habérselos encontrado —aunque, ¿qué esperaba, al ir a su Universidad? Tal vez era una de sus tácticas en las que pretendía rechazar a todos para que lucharan por acercársele—. Obviamente los chicos habían demandado respuestas, Sousuke de una manera no muy amable y habían terminado discutiendo hasta que Makoto intervino y, con su clásica empatía propuso que fueran al dormitorio de Sousuke y hablaran con calma. Ambos terminaron cediendo, si bien de mala gana.

(Vaya que Nagisa era detallado al relatar lo que recién le habían contado, pero esta vez, Haru lo agradecía).

Y entonces, el rubio hizo una pausa y tomó la mano de Haru con expresión triste. Los semblantes sombríos de Gou y Rei no ayudaban en mucho al enorme nudo en el estómago de Haru.

"¿Nagisa? ¿Y qué pasó después?"

Nagisa habló, pero Haru no escuchó nada excepto ruido.

Ruido, y luego su mundo se vino abajo.

* * *

Un pensamiento dura menos de un segundo.

¿Cuántos pensamientos habían pasado por la mente de Rin últimamente, entonces? Porque aunque habían pasado días, Rin era una persona totalmente diferente ahora.

Ni siquiera su aspecto era el mismo. Se había teñido el cabello de negro y lo había cortado un poco, y aunque él rezongara que no era nada especial, todos sabían que el cambio de Rin por fuera era debido a cosas que le pasaban dentro.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Haru era seguía sin estar enojado o rencoroso con él. Y aunque eso lo aliviaba un poco, no ayudaba mucho para disminuir el dolor ahora que Rin estaba considerando otro futuro lejos de él.

Después de las reuniones y saludos afectuosos —el abrazo de Rin hacia Haru fue fuerte y lleno de cariño, si bien algo melancólico— las demandas por explicaciones no pudieron evitarse más, y Rin confirmó con sus propias palabras lo que Nagisa le había anticipado.

"Sí, estoy considerando dejar la natación y estudiar una carrera."

"Pero, ¿cuál?" había preguntado Rei mientras la cabeza de Haru daba vueltas y vueltas y todo dejaba de tener sentido.

¿Qué era de su sueño sin Rin?

De cualquier manera, su sueño era y seguiría siendo nadar; pero ahora le sabría algo amargo.

"No lo sé, por eso vine aquí a pedir informes. Estaré unos días. Makoto, Sousuke, ¿creen que podrían orientarme?"

"Hm," Sousuke gruñó, cruzando los brazos y sin mirarlo. Haru sintió los ojos de Makoto contemplándolo intensamente, pero no volteó.

No sabía qué decir.

"...Supongo que podemos ayudarte a conocer el campus y a los maestros, y a que veas qué carreras hay y los planes de estudios," respondió Makoto al notar que Haru no decía nada ni pro ni en contra. Pero es que Haru no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No fue capaz de decir palabra hasta esa noche, antes de organizarse para ver quién dormiría en casa de quién, y por ende despedirse hasta el día siguiente porque Rin se quedaría con Sousuke ya que vivía en la Universidad. Haru le pidió a Rin si podían hablar en privado por un momento, y Rin aceptó con semblante adusto.

"¿Por qué, Rin?"

Rin exhaló audiblemente.

"No quiero perder más tiempo y energías en sueños que no puedo cumplir."

"No quiero que dejes de nadar."

"La verdad... yo tampoco," admitió Rin. "Pero necesito experimentar otras cosas. Necesito saber qué es bueno para mí... O al menos en qué soy bueno."

"Rin," Haru nombró sin aliento, con las facciones desencajadas. "No—"

Rin rio, aunque sonó más como tos. Haru sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho cuando notó sus ojos tristes y llorosos.

"Haru," rogó con voz temblorosa, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. "Por favor, déjame intentar."

* * *

Esa noche, Haru soñó que Rin y él nadaban como en los viejos tiempos. Empero, justo cuando estaban por llegar a la meta el agua se tornó turbia y densa, impidiéndoles ver y avanzar bien. Haru apenas alcanzó a salir y extendió su mano para rescatar a un alterado Rin, mas ya era demasiado tarde.

Rin se sumergió en el líquido negro.

* * *

Fue una semana dura. En las mañanas, durante sus ratos libres, Sousuke y Makoto acompañaban a Rin por la Universidad mientras Haru entrenaba. Todos se juntaban en su departamento por la tarde, puesto que era el más amplio, y cenaban juntos. A veces, si estaban de humor —y si disponían del tiempo— salían todos juntos por la noche. Otras veces eran solo Gou, Rin, Rei y Nagisa. Y mientras ellos no estaban Makoto y Sousuke discutían sobre Rin y le contaban acerca de lo que había dicho y hecho ese día, lo que parecía interesarle y lo que no. Mas Haru nunca opinaba al respecto, y solo se preocupaba más y más.

Le dolía es que podía ver que la situación de Rin les afectaba a todos, aunque fingieran sonrisas y pretendieran que todo estaba bien. Se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta, como si cualquier movimiento en falso fuese a desencadenar una guerra entre su grupo de amigos.

Pero lo peor de todo era la manera en que Rin estaba tratando desesperadamente de actuar como si estuviera feliz y nada hubiese cambiado. Era desgarrador mirarlo a los ojos y verlo sonreírle aunque su mirada derrochara tristeza.

La semana llegó a su fin y con ello la estadía de Gou, Rei y Nagisa. De por sí tendrían poco tiempo para ponerse al corriente antes de los exámenes finales, pero los amigos eran la prioridad.

Cuando Haru regresó de su entrenamiento, las maletas de Nagisa y Rei ya estaban hechas. Makoto y Gou llegaron al mediodía, y la chica ayudó a Haru a cocinar mientras los otros cooperaban con diversas tareas del hogar. Habían planeado una última comida juntos antes de irse. Finalmente, llegaron Sousuke y Rin.

La comida transcurrió entre charlas triviales, aunque la atmósfera melancólica permanecía como el elefante en la habitación.

Cuando terminaron, Gou expresó su deseo de tener una plática de hermanos con Rin. Este no parecía muy convencido, mas no había manera de negarse. Al menos Gou tuvo el tacto como para pararse e ir a la habitación de huéspedes para que pudieran conversar en privado. Rin la siguió de mala gana y cerraron la puerta.

Makoto se ofreció a recoger la mesa y Sousuke y Rei le siguieron. Haru iba a argumentar que eran los invitados, cuando recordó lo necio que Makoto era con ese tipo de detalles y los dejó ser, a él y a sus seguidores.

Nagisa, por su parte, dijo que quería jugar videojuegos contra Haruka una última vez antes de irse, y se encerraron en su habitación. No fue hasta cuando Nagisa perdió de la manera más estúpida posible y se acomodó para hablar que Haru se dio cuenta que había caído en una de sus jugarretas una vez más.

 _Diablos_.

"Haru-chan, tu amas mucho a Rin-chan, ¿no? Tanto así como yo amo a Rei-chan," comenzó, sonriendo con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía. Haru sintió el rubor teñir sus mejillas y por un momento quiso negarlo como un niño obstinado, mas no tenía caso. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado grandes, demasiado obvios, demasiado transparentes.

"Sí," suspiró derrotado. "Lo amo," dijo en voz baja, como una revelación. "Lo amo," reiteró más fuerte, mirando a Nagisa a los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta, y al hacerlo sintió una carga caer de sus hombros.

"Tienes que decírselo."

Haru lo miró como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

"¿Estás jugando, verdad? Rin jamás—"

"No es fácil, lo sé," Nagisa lo interrumpió. "Da mucho miedo pensar que te pueden rechazar y esas cosas, pero vale la pena. Incluso si no te corresponden, es liberador... Y si lo hacen, jamás vas a estar más feliz en tu vida," admitió con una enorme sonrisa. "Yo también estaba asustado de lo que fuera a decir Rei-chan, pero míranos ahora... No solo es mi novio, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Incluso estamos nominados para el baile como mejor pareja del año, ¿puedes creerlo?" Nagisa rio. "¡Imagínate si Rin-chan y tú estuvieran juntos, Haru-chan! ¡Serían la pareja más popular de Japón!"

"Eso si es que Rin alguna vez vuelve a nadar," soltó Haru con amargura. La sonrisa de Nagisa desapareció.

"Bueno, Haru-chan... Tal vez si Rin-chan tiene una pequeña motivación como esa volvería a nadar... Estoy seguro de que le gustas también."

Haru hizo una mueca. "No lo sé..."

Alguien tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación. "¿Chicos?" Rei asomó tímidamente cuando le indicaron que podía pasar. "Tenemos que irnos."

"Oh, okay." Nagisa se puso de pie, pero antes volteó hacia Haru una última vez. "Haru-chan, piensa en lo que te dije."

Haru no respondió. Salieron del cuarto y fueron al comedor, donde Sousuke y Makoto ya los esperaban.

"¿Dónde están Gou-chan y Rin-chan?" preguntó Nagisa.

"Están hablando. Hay que volver a recordarles que ya es hora de irnos," dijo Sousuke mientras se dirigía a la otra habitación.

* * *

"No sé, Gou, ¿qué quieres de mí?" preguntó Rin con cierta exasperación después de que su hermana volvió a insistir con el tema de su futuro. "Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué hacer. No sé lo que quiero."

"Eso no es cierto," reclamó Gou con el ceño fruncido. "Claro que lo sabes, hermano, ¡naciste para nadar! No dejes que un pequeño obstáculo te detenga, ¡nunca lo has hecho!"

"¡Y quizá ya estoy cansado de hacerlo!" explotó Rin, aunque de inmediato su voz se tornó baja y triste. "Dime, Gou, si es que estoy hecho para nadar... ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas? Pareciera que entre más me esfuerzo, más obstáculos me ponen... ¿Por qué a mí? Y, ¿por qué insisten tanto con esto? Dime, ¡¿qué esperan todos de mí?!"

La delicada mano de Gou se posó con ternura sobre el hombro de su hermano. Rin levantó la vista anonadado —Gou siempre era amable con él, no importaba lo grosero que fuese.

"Creo que lo que todos esperan es que seas feliz, hermano."

"Gou," musitó Rin con la emoción escrita en el rostro. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y Rin devolvió el contacto amorosamente. Sin duda tenía a la mejor hermana del mundo.

Se separaron al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta. Sousuke les dijo que era de hora de irse con un semblante adusto. Gou se paró, se acomodó la ropa y dijo que estaba lista mientras seguía al hombre fuera del cuarto. Rin se quedó sentado un par de segundos más antes de ir tras de ellos.

* * *

Las despedidas no fueron tan dolorosas, puesto que los tres chicos acordaron ir de visita tan pronto terminaran las clases. Makoto y Sousuke acordaron que harían lo posible por asistir a su graduación mientras Haru y Rin intercambiaban una mirada tímida y guardaban silencio. Los observaron irse y después de un par de minutos salieron de la estación. Haru se percató de que Makoto y Sousuke se miraban de reojo como si trajeran algo entre manos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quieren hacer algo?" inquirió Sousuke. "Podemos ir a cenar o algo así."

"Ir a cenar estaría bien," respondió Rin. Haru notó como los hombros de Makoto se destensaron al oír eso.

"Hay un lugar cerca de aquí al que podemos ir. Hay buenos mariscos," dijo, contemplando a Haru. Era obvio que estaban tramando algo, pero Haru supo que era mejor no interferir así que únicamente se encogió de hombros.

"Suena bien."

Makoto sonrió con ligero nerviosismo y Rin echó a reír, pero el sonido era demasiado falso como para ser agradable.

"¡Pues claro que suena bien para un adicto a la caballa como tú!" bromeó. Haru fingió un esbozo de sonrisa mas no respondió. No estaba de humor para discusiones tontas —no mientras Rin siguiera jugando esa estúpida charada.

Caminaron en silencio lo que restaba del camino. Haru estaba casi seguro de que no iban a un restaurante, pero no conocía esa parte de la ciudad tan bien como para asegurar algo. No obstante, sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas cuando Sousuke se detuvo de repente frente a una barda. Los ojos de Haru se iluminaron al recordar, ¡ya sabía dónde estaba! Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, ¿cómo reaccionaría Rin cuando se diera cuenta?

"Bien. Aquí es," dijo Sousuke. Le echó un vistazo a Makoto y este asintió y se hincó, juntando sus manos para ayudar a Sousuke a subir.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?!" exclamó Rin mientras Sousuke trepaba la barda. Lo ignoró y pasó al otro lado.

Makoto contempló a Haru, serio. Pero Haru estaba de su parte, así que solo asintió y se acercó para trepar la barda.

"¿Rin?" escuchó a Makoto decir a través del concreto, al tiempo que Sousuke le sonreía con sorna ahora que ambos estaban del otro lado.

"No tengo ni idea de qué están haciendo, pero... A la mierda..." escuchó a Rin responder. El aliento se atoró en la garganta de Haru ante la incertidumbre de su reacción, pero ya todo estaba hecho.

En efecto, los ojos de Rin casi se salen de sus órbitas al subir y notar la enorme y desolada piscina pública que adquiría un color neón gracias a la iluminación. Jadeó aterrorizado y estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, de no ser porque Makoto estaba en el suelo todavía y seguramente no le permitía escapar. Rin frunció el ceño y se dejó caer a regañadientes. "¡Esto fue idea tuya!" gritó desaforado, caminando en zancadas hacia Sousuke y halándolo del cuello de su chaqueta. "Y tú," soltó con voz venenosa, mirando a Haru con fuego en los ojos. "¡¿Tú sabías de esto?!"

Antes de que Haru pudiera abrir la boca, Sousuke respondió por él. "Haru no tenía idea. Todo fue planeado por Makoto y yo para que dejes de actuar como una niñita y te enfrentes a tus miedos de una buena vez."

Makoto tocó el piso mientras Rin gritaba como un loco que no podían obligarlo a quedarse. Se encaminó hacia la barda y todo pasó tan rápido que Haru apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que estaba pasando antes de perder el equilibrio y caer a la alberca gracias al empujón que Sousuke le había dado. Haru salió a la superficie casi de inmediato, tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

"¡¿Qué mierda?!" profirió furioso, buscando en sus bolsillos y sacando su celular y su cartera. "¡Mis cosas!"

"Lo siento, te repondré todo," se justificó Sousuke, pero ni así volteó a verle. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando la reacción de Rin —si la intención había sido hacer que se quedara, pues vaya que había funcionado.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" espetó Rin. "¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!" Lo empujó. Haru vio a Makoto dar un paso al frente con indignación, mas se detuvo al notar la fría calma con la que Sousuke respondió a la provocación.

"Vas a competir con él," ordenó, señalando a Haru con un gesto de la cabeza. "Y vas a resolver tus jodidos problemas."

"Oh, ¡¿así que de eso se trata todo?! Te diré algo, ¡no puedes obligarme!"

"No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que lo hagan."

"Ah, con que así están las cosas," Rin rio con malicia. "Pues si eres tan valiente y si te importa tanto, ¡¿por qué no compites tu también?!" al fondo, Makoto ahogó un grito. "O es que tienes miedo, ¡por que no te he visto siquiera hablar de natación desde que te operaron!"

"Rin, ¡no!" Makoto dijo casi a forma de ruego, pero fue ignorado.

"¡Tú bien debes de saber lo que se siente! El miedo a fracasar, a no ser lo suficientemente bueno... ¡¿Entonces por qué no mejor te preocupas por ti mismo antes de andar metiéndote en las vidas de los demás?!"

"Rin, es suficiente," intervino Haru desde la alberca. No obstante, ambos hombres estaban demasiado ocupados en una especie de desafío de miradas amenazantes como para prestarles atención a los demás. Sousuke espetó y se separó de Rin para quitarse la chaqueta.

"Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, vamos a competir."

"Sousuke, ¡no! ¡Tu homb—!"

"Basta," silenció Haru con voz baja pero firme. Frunció el ceño y salió de la piscina ante la mirada atónita de Rin.

"¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¡Vamos a competir!"

"No voy a competir contigo si estás así."

"Oh, ¿es que tienes miedo a perder tu pase a los Juegos Olímpicos, Nanase?"

"No. Pero no pienso regresar en el tiempo," argumentó, recordando con amargura aquella vez que Rin, después de ganarle, juró que no volvería a nadar con él nunca más y lo mucho que había dolido. "Y tú," miró a Sousuke con frialdad; "tampoco deberías hacerlo."

"¿Qué?" Rin bufó con incredulidad. "¿Ahora también te vas a meter en las vidas de los demás?"

"No es eso," Haru suspiró. Lo iban a odiar, mas no veía otra salida de esta ridícula situación. "Es que Sousuke ya no puede nadar, Rin."

"¡Hijo de—!" Sousuke farfulló, enardecido como Haru nunca antes lo había visto. Casi se abalanza sobre él, de no ser porque se percató del rostro pálido de Rin.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó en voz baja, posando sus ojos en el pelinegro más alto. "Sousuke, ¿qué?"

Sousuke desvió la mirada, afectado por la expresión de Rin.

"¿Es cierto eso?"

Sousuke no respondió.

"Chicos, por favor—" Makoto empezó.

"¡Sousuke!"

"¡SÍ! ¡ES CIERTO, NO PUEDO VOLVER A NADAR!" Sousuke bramó con todo el aire de sus pulmones. "Mi hombro está un poco mejor después de la cirugía, ¡pero no puedo volver a nadar! ¡Estaba demasiado jodido como para que los doctores pudieran hacer algo al respecto!"

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la atmósfera una vez que Sousuke terminó de desahogarse. Su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar y Haru cerró los ojos con pesadez.

"Por qué... ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?" preguntó Rin con la voz rota. Las facciones de Sousuke se crisparon, mas no contestó. "¡SOUSUKE!" demandó Rin, altanero. "¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAS DICHO?!"

Al no obtener respuesta, Rin perdió el control. Tomó a Sousuke por los hombros y lo zarandeó con todas sus fuerzas, ignorado las peticiones de Makoto y Haru para que se detuviera. Pero Makoto no iba a permitir que uno de sus seres más queridos saliera herido. Enfurecido y actuando en instinto, abrazó a Rin por detrás y lo separó de Sousuke, azotándolo contra la pared.

"¡RIN, DETENTE!"

Rin se quedó congelado al tener a Makoto tan cerca, mirándolo como si fuera un enemigo. Al notar que había perdido su frenesí inicial, Makoto lo dejó ir.

"No te había dicho porque aún duele," fue Makoto el que dio respuesta a las insistencias del muchacho. "Sabes Rin, te quiero muchísimo, pero estoy cansado de que nos estés causando tanto dolor. Estoy cansado de que lastimes a Haru, estoy cansado de que lastimes a Sousuke, y estoy cansado de que te lastimes a ti mismo. Pero sobre todo..." Makoto hizo una pausa, observándolo con severidad. "Estoy cansado de que me lastimes al lastimar a las personas más preciadas para mí."

Haru sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al notar el evidente dolor de Rin cuando escuchó esas palabras.

Sousuke suspiró.

"Rin, eres mi mejor amigo," al fin habló. "Y es por eso que te digo que tienes que madurar."

Rin se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó la tela de su camiseta.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"Madurar," pasó saliva.

"¡RIN!" lo llamó Haru cuando este echó a correr y saltó la barda en el impulso de sus emociones. Fue entonces cuando Sousuke no pudo evitar quebrarse y Haru se quedó perplejo al escuchar los sollozos provenientes de sus labios; pero no se quedó lo suficiente como para ver cómo Makoto lo rodeaba con sus brazos a manera de consuelo. No. Fue detrás de Rin, como aquella vez después de la fatídica competencia que traía todas estas consecuencias. Lo encontró apenas unas cuadras más adelante y lo llamó, pero Rin no volteó. Haru incrementó su velocidad —el entrenamiento en tierra firme nunca había sido su especialidad— mas, eventualmente, lo alcanzó y lo tomó por la muñeca. Rin volteó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y no se resistió más. Abrazó a Haru tan fuerte que le sacó un pequeño gemido y varias personas voltearon a verlos, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención. Rin ocultó el rostro en el cálido hombro de Haru y sollozó. Haru sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo tan destrozado, pero al menos estaba siendo sincero con sus sentimientos esta vez.

Haruka devolvió el abrazo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, permitiendo que Rin se desahogara. Poco a poco los sollozos y el temblor de la espalda de Rin perdieron su intensidad inicial, pero ni cuando cesó de llorar Haru lo dejó ir. Al fin lo tenía en sus brazos y la emoción que sentía era tan inmensa que temía que su pecho pudiera explotar. Quería permanecer así siempre, junto a Rin, sintiendo su respiración en su cuello. Quería protegerlo de todo lo malo que pudiera pasar y jurarle que todo estaría bien aunque sabía que eso no era posible por el espíritu libre de Rin.

(O por el simple hecho de que no podían quedarse así toda la vida).

Haru suspiró. "Quizá deberíamos volver. Deben estar preocupados por nosotros."

"No quiero volver."

Haru torció los labios.

"Podemos nadar como en los viejos tiempos. Ya sabes, solo por diversión."

"No quiero nadar."

Rin estaba deprimido, Haru lo entendía. Mas eso no significaba que no le doliera la idea de que Rin no volvería a nadar. Sin embargo y conociéndolo, sabía que resultaría contraproducente seguirle insistiendo cuando estaba así.

"Entonces vámonos. Escoge un lugar y nos vamos para allá, donde sea."

Rin deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo con incredulidad. Al percibir la seriedad de Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y para disimularlo rio suavemente mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

"¿Tú? ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan román...?"

Haru apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza lentamente al sentirse rechazado. Las palabras de Rin se desvanecieron en el aire al percatarse de su error. Haru era poco expresivo y Rin debía apreciar esos momentos, no burlarse de ellos —ni siquiera accidentalmente.

"Lo siento," se disculpó. Haru negó con la cabeza. Rin tomó su mano y le dio un apretón, consiguiendo así que el otro levantara la mirada. No comprendía porque los ojos de Haru brillaban tanto, o porqué estaba tan sonrojado; al menos hasta que soltó:

"Me gustas."

Rin parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

Haru se mordió el labio.

"Me gustas, Rin," repitió un poco más fuerte. Ahora fue Rin el que negó con la cabeza.

"No, Haru. No, no," dijo casi asustado. Haru lo contempló sin entender. "Debes estarte confundiendo porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y—"

"Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo."

"Eso no significa nada. Apuesto a que también te gusta pasar tiempo con Makoto, con Nagisa y Rei y—"

"Sí, pero no es igual. Me gustas mucho, Rin. De hecho, creo que te quie—"

"¡NO!" Rin estaba temblando, estaba llorando de nuevo. "No lo digas, ¡¿okay?! Debes estar confundido, ¡¿por qué te gustaría alguien como yo?! Tú eres tan perfecto, tan talentoso y bello y yo," Rin sorbió la nariz, sintiendo que se asfixiaba; "yo soy un inútil que no importa cuánto se esfuerce, sigo siendo un perde—"

"No. ¡Claro que no lo eres!" Haruka bramó, y Rin se sorprendió de ver que estaba realmente enfadado. Tomó sus mejillas y Rin se sonrojó profusamente, pero Haru solo hizo que sus frentes chocaran.

"Haru," murmuró apenas audiblemente. Haru miraba al piso, probablemente avergonzado.

"He visto lo peor de ti más de una vez," musitó en voz muy baja. Entonces hizo contacto visual con Rin al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba más colorado que el del primero. "Y aún así te quiero," confesó.

Rin no pudo resistirse más. Estaban tan cerca que bastó inclinarse apenas un poco para acortar la distancia entre sus labios. Haru gimió de sorpresa, aunque Rin se separó casi de inmediato. Fue solo un roce, pero fue lo suficiente como para enardecer los labios de Haru y hacerlos desear por más. Y lo intentó, armado de valentía después del desplante de Rin, mas este lo detuvo y le dijo que debían ir a otro lado. Haru comprendió —quizá Tokio era una ciudad más grande y la gente estaba acostumbrada a ver muchas cosas distintas, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que besarse en medio de la calle era vulgar. Además, Haru sabía que si se trataba de Rin un beso llevaría a otras cosas, porque le era simplemente irresistible.

Tomaron el subterráneo y aunque Rin intentó separarse, Haru se le acercó y volvió a tomar su mano. Rin le sonrió con una mezcla de timidez y tristeza, pero al menos no lo soltó. Incluso cuando salieron del tren, sus manos siguieron unidas hasta llegar al departamento de Haru, donde se separaron cuando el pelinegro buscó sus llaves.

Entraron. Los nervios eran evidentes en el ambiente. Haru trató de actuar lo más calmado posible, pero apenas entraron al cuarto Rin lo besó de nuevo. Haru se dejó llevar —estaba demasiado ansioso. Los labios, la esencia, todo Rin era adictivo y al fin que conseguía su dosis era imposible mantener la calma. Rin, Rin, Rin. Su piel era suave, su lengua cálida y su manera de amar constaba de una extraña mezcla entre la ternura y la pasión, justo como su personalidad. Manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, gemidos, marcas de dientes y de uñas. La cama crujía conforme a las embestidas de Rin como si fuera su cómplice. Haru no se contuvo esa noche: le apartó las lágrimas traicioneras con sus besos, lo tironeó del pelo a forma de castigo cuando Rin marcó su piel —más de una vez— y rio abiertamente cuando este se quejó y lo intentó silenciar con más besos y mordiscos. Se dejó acariciar hasta los lugares más recónditos y amó a Rin con el mismo compromiso, la misma devoción.

Fue una noche maravillosa.

Tan maravillosa que, por supuesto, tenía que acabarse. Y el encanto se rompió cuando Rin, después de estar un buen rato abrazados en la cama en un agradable silencio, confesó contra la nuca de Haru:

"Te voy a dejar en la mañana."

Haru se dio la vuelta en la cama. Sus narices se tocaron y Rin se sonrojó ligeramente.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que dijo. Su voz sonaba un poco ronca, quizá después de gemir tanto. Rin hizo una mueca.

"Tienes que entenderme, Haruka." No le gustaba su nombre completo, mas Rin lo hacía sonar melódico. "Ahora... soy un desastre, y lo sabes. Lo único que logro es herir a nuestros amigos, y a ti—"

"Si te vas eso será peor," afirmó Haru con semblante pesaroso. A Rin le dolía verlo así, pero sabía lo que tenía qué hacer.

"No," negó testarudo. "No me voy con esas intenciones, es solo que... Necesito un tiempo para pensar en lo que quiero. Como, pensar en serio y esas cosas. ¿Entiendes, Haru? Dios, no pongas esa cara. Te juro que mi última intención es lastimarte, pero todo está pasando tan rápido y no sé qué hacer. Ya viste hoy. No quiero seguir así y mucho menos quiero arrastrarte en esto. Quiero ser la mejor versión de mí que pueda haber, para así ser digno de alguien tan perfecto como tú..."

"Ya lo eres," Haru respondió, obstinado. Rin negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no lo soy y bien lo sabes. ¿Lo sabes, no?" inquirió retóricamente, mirándolo a los ojos. "Tengo problemas. Y aprecio la ayuda de todos, pero en serio creo que necesito un tiempo para meditar lejos de todo y tomar una decisión sabia. ¿Lo entiendes, Haru?" finalizó. "Por favor, dime que lo entiendes..."

Haru no quería entenderlo. No obstante, sabía que Rin tenía razón. Sabía que este Rin estaba deprimido e inestable, y que sostener una relación así con él solo acabaría en más dolor y frustración para ambos. Sin embargo, admitirlo significaría perderlo.

Y Haru no podría soportarlo. No otra vez. Aunque...

¿Podría soportar verlo triste e impotente? ¿Sería capaz de verlo infeliz y seguir como si nada, con tal de ahorrarse un corazón roto?

Rin siempre había sido libre. Eso era lo que había llamado la atención de Haru desde un principio, lo que había aprendido a amar de él.

Era lo que hacía que Rin fuera Rin.

Y Haru no podía arrebatárselo. No podía despojarlo de su esencia.

No cuando lo quería tanto.

"Lo entiendo," terminó aceptando, con la cabeza baja y los ojos ardientes. Hizo un puchero y añadió con aire infantil: "Pero igual no quiero que te vayas."

Rin rio con un deje de tristeza.

"Créeme que yo tampoco quiero irme," suspiró al borde del llanto. "Dios, no quiero. Pero lo hago por el bien de los dos. Voy a regresar, te lo prometo."

"¿Cómo sé que lo harás?" Haru puso los ojos en blanco. "Eres Rin. ¿Qué tal si encuentras un nuevo sueño, a una nueva persona? Alguien mejor que yo..."

"Imposible," refutó Rin, tomando sus manos y besándole los nudillos. Rio una vez más, sin ganas, con las lágrimas ya desbordando por sus mejillas y humedeciendo la almohada. "Nanase Haruka, te he amado desde que éramos niños, ¿tú crees que podré olvidarte después de esto? Si todos estos años no he podido hacerlo," exhaló. Besó sus manos una vez más antes de continuar. "Además, siempre regreso a ti. Ese es el poder que tienes sobre mí, Haru."

Haru resolló. Tenía los colores en la cara y el corazón en la garganta.

"Yo... también te amo," confesó; "pero tenía miedo de que te asustaras si te lo decía."

Rin sonrió con dulzura y besó su frente.

"Al contrario. Ahora tengo una razón más fuerte para volver a ti. Confía en que lo haré."

Haru apretó los párpados, permitiendo que la humedad de sus ojos se liberara. Se acurrucó contra Rin como si fuera un bebé, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del otro.

"Está bien. Daré lo mejor de mí y ganaré. Ganaré por los dos," prometió a su vez. Rin quizá no estaría ahí, pero Haru haría lo posible por enorgullecerlo en las Olimpiadas.

Rin no respondió. Haru lo esperaba, después de todo seguía siendo un tema difícil para él. Pero entonces sintió suaves caricias en su cabello y pronto se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, Rin ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Madurar, eso es lo que Haru vio hacer a sus amigos en ese tiempo.

Nagisa, Rei y Gou se graduaron. Gou dio un precioso discurso y Nagisa y Rei sí fueron elegidos como mejor pareja en el baile; y aunque los tres se separarían para ir a diferentes Universidades, su lazo era simplemente irrompible.

Haru presenció como Sousuke fue sanando poco a poco, tanto física como emocionalmente. Y todo gracias al amor de Makoto.

Quizá ambos habían dejado la natación, pero al menos se tenían para apoyarse en búsqueda de nuevos sueños.

Y claro, él también maduró. Aprendió a esforzarse y a disfrutar de la natación competitiva por él mismo, aunque muy profundamente deseaba que Rin retomara ese camino.

No habían hablado, pero estaba bien. Ya no eran niños y Haru confiaba en Rin.

Confiaba en que él también estaba madurando.

* * *

Algunas promesas no podían ser cumplidas.

Haru dio lo mejor de sí, como había dicho. Había dado lo mejor de sí, mas no había sido suficiente.

¡Si tan solo hubiera nadado un poco más rápido! Unos cuantos milisegundos de diferencia, ¡y al menos hubiese alcanzado el tercer lugar!

No había medalla en su cuello, y no había rastro de Rin desde hacía meses.

Era normal que estuviese deprimido, ¿no?

Recuperó sus maletas y revisó su celular. Se suponía que sus amigos ya deberían estar por ahí para recibirlo, pero no veía a nadie. Cabizbajo, decidió caminar un poco a ver si los encontraba.

Mientras se paseaba por el aeropuerto se iba sintiendo más y más triste. Lo que más lo enfurecía era el hecho de que hace unos años ni siquiera le importaban los resultados, sino el simple hecho de nadar. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

Quería engañarse a sí mismo, decirse que era porque no quería decepcionar a Rin. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto.

Se había decepcionado a sí mismo, creyendo que era capaz y al final no había podido alcanzar sus expectativas.

Y eso era lo que más dolía.

¿Así era como se había sentido Rin?

"¡Haru!"

De pronto, el pelinegro se vio envuelto en un abrazo. El eco de su nombre resonó en su oído, pronunciado por aquella voz que conocía tan bien.

Haru volteó apenas los brazos lo soltaron. Y en efecto —no era su imaginación. Rin estaba ahí, con el cabello rojo y vibrante y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Como antes.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

El corazón de Haru se aceleró.

"¿Rin? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

"Te prometí que regresaría, ¿no?" la sonrisa de Rin se ensanchó. "¿Pensaste que no cumpliría mi promesa?"

Haru se sintió agobiado por demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se nublaron, y ahora fue su turno de estrechar a Rin fuertemente entre sus brazos.

"No puedo creer que estés de vuelta," susurró. Rin estaba perplejo, mas pronto se alegró al notar que Haru lo había extrañado tanto como él.

"Maduré, supongo."

Haru cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Era verdad, Rin se veía más maduro y feliz. Haru estaba contento de tenerlo de vuelta, pero todavía se sentía mal consigo mismo.

"No pude lograrlo," expresó al borde del llanto. Él no era así, pero la presencia de Rin siempre lo hacía más propenso a demostrar sus emociones.

Rin rompió el abrazo y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Haru, observándolo fijamente.

"¿De qué hablas? Yo vi a un muchacho muy seguro de sí mismo, disfrutando lo que hacía y esforzándose al máximo," sonrió con melancolía. "Claro que lo lograste."

"¿Me viste?"

"Pffft, ¡¿creíste que me lo perdería?!" Rin espetó con incredulidad. "¡Nunca en la vida!"

Haru miró al suelo.

"Aun así. No fue suficiente."

Rin suspiró.

"Haru, si es por lo que me prometiste—"

"No es por eso," cuando Haru levantó la vista, estaba frunciendo el ceño. Su expresión se suavizó y Rin pudo vislumbrar lo mucho que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. "Tú deberías entenderlo."

Rin no resistió más. Lo rodeó con sus brazos una vez más y acarició su cabeza, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta. Claro que lo entendía. Entendía la impotencia, el dolor y la frustración; la envidia hacia los triunfadores y lo horrible que eso se sentía, porque aunque quería alegrarse por los demás y por lo lejos que había llegado, solo podía notar lo negro del panorama en ese entonces...

Y que ahora fuera Haru quien estuviese atravesando ese infierno le dolía de sobremanera.

"Oh, lo entiendo. Créeme que lo entiendo," dijo con voz vacilante. Haru estaba temblando y Rin pronto escuchó leves sollozos. Cada uno de ellos era como una aguja clavándose en su corazón, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de que Haru supiera que estaba ahí para él.

Ambos eran perdedores, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

Cuando Haru terminó de desahogarse, Rin lo rodeó con un brazo y tomó una de sus maletas. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de avanzar.

"Vamos. Los demás nos están esperando afuera."

Haru asintió, enjugándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas. Ni siquiera preguntó cómo es que los demás sabían de Rin o cuánto tiempo tenía de haber llegado, pero ya hablarían de eso después. Por el momento estaba demasiado deprimido.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto, sus amigos lo recibieron con cálidos abrazos, pancartas y palabras dulces acerca de que no importaba lo que sucediera, para ellos siempre sería un campeón. Haru agradeció, mas no les prestó mucha atención. Inclusive había uno o dos reporteros que intentaron entrevistarlo acerca de las Olimpiadas, pero Haru se rehusó y sus amigos lo protegieron de sus insistencias. Simplemente, no estaba de humor para nada.

Acomodaron las maletas y subieron al auto. Antes de que Haru lo hiciera, Rin lo tomó por la muñeca y le susurró en el oído:

"Hey. La próxima vez, vamos a lograrlo. Juntos."

Haru esbozó una sonrisa.

"Sí."

* * *

Rin siempre había sido una presencia brillante para Haruka. Pero ahora... Ahora simplemente era deslumbrante; con esa sonrisa enorme en su rostro, las lágrimas de emoción corriendo por sus mejillas sonrosadas y la medalla de oro colgando de su cuello, idéntica a la de Haru. Y él... Haru se encontraba en un estado similar mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en el aire y la multitud los vitoreaba.

"Te dije que lo lograríamos la próxima vez," murmuró Rin en su oído. Los espectadores continuaban ovacionándolos, pero estaban tan cerca que Haru podía escucharlo, fuerte y claro.

Después de años, al fin ambos estaban en el mismo escalón.

Haru asintió y rio de felicidad. Sus manos cayeron, pero sus dedos volvieron a entrelazarse.

Algunas promesas no podían ser cumplidas.

Pero había otras que sí.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_


End file.
